Live Events
Live Events are series of quests introduced to celebrate a season, or just to throw a little fun into the game. Accessing the In-Game Calendar All of these events run at the approximate time of year listed here, but events occasionally shift or new events may be added. For this reason, it's wise to check the in-game calendar. :To do so: #Click on the EQ2 radial menu button in the bottom left corner of the screen. #When the menu opens, locate Calendar on the (alphabetical) list. #Click on Calendar to open it. #Mouse over any event name to see the dates it starts and ends. Note: the start time is bound to Midnight PST (in most cases). This means the events typically start very late at night and end in the early hours of the morning; the calendar will convert the time for you if you are not in the PST time zone. Events timeline ''NOTE: Real world dates are approximate, however only Frostfell needs a Live Update to turn it on or off due to the extensive decorations in the cities.'' Types of events Yearly events Real world holidays such as Christmas and Halloween have counterparts in game, as does the anniversary of the original EverQuest going live. These events can last for a few days (April Fools/Bristlebane) to over a month (Christmas/Frostfell). Completely run by Sony, they are turned on and off by Live Updates so their starting and ending dates vary each year. The events include quests and rewards themed to the lore of the holiday; recent additions include races that, while also a quest, are more of a mini-activity within the game itself. Almost all of the events have recipes for crafters to make holiday items, and a special holiday-themed collection (the EQ anniversary event, Chronoportals, lacks both). All events have holiday-related items that can be purchased, sometimes only with holiday-specific currency. Monthly events The two monthly events, City Festival and Moonlight Enchantments, run every month. They are activated automatically on set dates at specific times. Each event has collections associated with it, but no recipes for crafters. Items offered for sale can be purchased only with specific currency: City Tokens for City Festival and Elemental Tokens for Moonlight Enchantments. Guide events Guides are players who volunteer for role-playing assignments. Their arrival on any server is unplanned by Sony, but can be partially followed on the official forums here. Since a real person is behind the character, however, these are sometimes referred to as live events. They can offer either quests or role-playing opportunities (i.e., round-robin or prewritten story time, joke contests, guide meet-and-greet). Guide quests that are themed to a major holiday will not be offered outside that holiday's ingame observance. Player events Player events are special events conceived and run by players. They can include help from Sony (special settings or appearances by NPCs) or be run only by players (i.e., weddings, decorating contests and "pay it forward" events). The most ambitious of these events can be advertised in a special section of the official forums here. *